


Dans les bras de l'autre

by baekeries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkwardness, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Nesting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekeries/pseuds/baekeries
Summary: Minseok knows Chanyeol’s been taking his clothes, but he can’t figure out why.





	Dans les bras de l'autre

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Possible collection of xiuyeol drabbles.  
> 2\. This was originally supposed to be [goth minseok + chanyeol trying to dress like him](https://twitter.com/ckszkdl/status/1071421236062826498), but I had other plans after starting on it lol. Might write that for the next drabble instead.  
> 3\. Unbeta'd, just wanted to get it out of my system!

Minseok knows Chanyeol’s been taking his clothes, but he can’t figure out why. Sure, his husband has worn his clothes multiple times and it’s not uncommon for him to do so, but Minseok just doesn’t understand why his clothes aren’t going back into his closet. And he doesn’t even know where they go to.

He’s thought of asking Chanyeol about it, but the latter constantly steers them away from the topic whenever he tries to bring it up. Minseok’s starting to think that Chanyeol doesn’t feel that way for him anymore and is secretly plotting to leave him. It sounds ridiculous, given that they’ve only been married just shy of a year, but he can’t help but let the thought fester.

“Minseok,” Chanyeol whines, letting himself fall into his alpha’s lap. The thought disintegrates and Minseok lifts his hand and pats Chanyeol’s head just the way he likes it, scratching under his ear like a puppy. Well, Chanyeol is like a pup anyway. The sound of Chanyeol’s low purring eases his mind a little since it isn’t something his husband does unless he’s happy, and it makes him wonder if Chanyeol will avoid the topic this time.

His omega is wearing his black denim jacket this time, and it doesn’t look like he has any pants on. Minseok doesn’t know if it’s an invitation to fuck, but _holy shit_ Chanyeol looks goddamn delectable, with his chest showing through the outerwear. Chanyeol isn’t wearing anything else but the jacket, he realises. Not even an undershirt.

Minseok hates the denim jacket so much because it looks terrible on himself, but somehow it looks amazing on his husband. Chanyeol makes the thrift store buy look like expensive clothing he would never spend money on. Come to think of it, Minseok has no idea why he bought said denim jacket when it’s nearly two sizes bigger than him. Impulse buys are the worst, but this was probably a blessing in disguise. Chanyeol pulls it off well.

“Chanyeol,” Minseok hums, fingers dancing across his omega’s exposed chest, “Can I ask you something?”

Chanyeol blinks up at him and nods once, waiting. Minseok slings his unoccupied arm around Chanyeol, gently lacing their fingers together. Chanyeol raises an eyebrow as if to ask what the fuck was happening, and his expression morphs into one of fear.

“Relax,” Minseok coos, smiling fondly at him, “I’m just curious about something. You see, my clothes have been disappearing.” He reaches further down to Chanyeol’s navel, gently playing with the belly button piercing as he watches his omega squirm. Chanyeol knows.

“My clothes aren’t in the laundry. They aren’t in my closet, and they aren’t in yours either,” Minseok continues, turning his body so he’s in the same direction as Chanyeol. Chanyeol shifts awkwardly, seemingly unsure if he should a) run, b) stay and avoid the topic or c) just talk about it. He sits up and leans against Minseok’s chest, avoiding eye contact with his alpha.

“I threw your clothes out,” Chanyeol says loudly, a tremble in his voice. Minseok stifles a laugh. “They’re ugly. Especially the one you’re wearing now.”

Minseok looks down at his shirt. _Love is a lie._ On hindsight, not a shirt he should really be wearing around his sensitive husband. “Love is not a lie. I’m gonna throw that away sooner or later.”

“You’re such a liar,” Minseok replies. He rests a possessive hand on Chanyeol’s hip, and the other wanders dangerously close to his dick, teasing him. Chanyeol throws his head back and spreads his legs a little, whimpering. _Always so responsive to my touch,_ Minseok muses. “You love my clothes. You love dressing up like me. Tell me, Yeolie. What have you done with my clothes, hm?”

“I… I’ve been… keeping them,” he gasps out the words when Minseok wraps his hand around his dick. The alpha noses along Chanyeol’s neck, nipping playfully at the old claim mark just above his collarbone. Chanyeol moans softly, back arching gracefully as Minseok kisses down his throat.

“What for?” Minseok presses, squeezing Chanyeol’s shaft as he strokes him slowly, nibbling on his ear. His omega shakes his head silently, and catching Minseok by surprise. Chanyeol has never refused to tell him _anything_. In fact, Chanyeol tells him _everything_.

Minseok lets go of his now hard dick, upset that Chanyeol is keeping something from him, and the latter whines. “Minseok,” he pleads, guiding Minseok’s hand back to his neglected cock.

“Not till you tell me what it is you’re hiding from me,” Minseok says sternly, arms now on either side of him, refusing to touch Chanyeol even though he’s itching to.

But Chanyeol gingerly leaves his embrace, and for a moment, Minseok panics. Is Chanyeol going to leave him? Is Chanyeol going to scream at him for being an asshole? He can’t remember when he’s ever been a dick to him, but what if he has without knowing? Is Chanyeol going to announce that he actually has a lover on the side?

Chanyeol lets out a long sigh and turns around to sit on Minseok’s lap. “I’ll tell you,” he says in a seductive whisper, looking into Minseok’s eyes as he drags a finger down the man’s cheek, “But only if you fuck me first.”

Oh. _Oh._ So Chanyeol’s not leaving him. Or maybe it’s a goodbye fuck. Minseok looks skeptically at his omega, eyebrows knitted as he tries to figure out what’s on his mind.

“Not exactly a compromise, but okay,” he teases, biting on his lower lip in anticipation. It’s been awhile since Chanyeol initiated sex, and Minseok loves it when he does so. There’s something really attractive about Chanyeol’s new found confidence whenever he wants to fuck.

Chanyeol begins to take his jacket off, but Minseok stops him. “You look so good like this,” he murmurs, hands roaming underneath the jacket, tweaking and tugging at Chanyeol’s nipples. Chanyeol’s dick is poking at his belly, hard and leaking, desperate for attention as his omega ruts against him pathetically. The low whimpers coming out of his mouth is making Minseok go _insane_.

He leans down to suck at Chanyeol’s nipples, slowly pushing him flat onto the bed. Minseok loves the way Chanyeol squirms in his hold, mewling for his alpha to touch him everywhere. “Alpha,” Chanyeol breathes, eyes fluttering shut, “Please.”

“Please what?” Minseok asks, pausing to look up at Chanyeol. He dips back down and goes lower, leaving a trail of kisses down to his navel, mindfully avoiding the piercing. “Wouldn’t want to get that infected,” Minseok mumbles against Chanyeol’s soft skin before taking his shaft into his mouth.

“Don’t tease,” Chanyeol begs, hands moving to grasp at Minseok’s hair. “Fuck me.” Minseok ignores his plea, tongue swirling around the tip and his hands expertly tugging at his shaft. He lets his teeth graze lightly just the way Chanyeol likes it, lewd slurping sounds filling the room.

Chanyeol tugs at his hair, pulling Minseok off his dick. “Enough,” he says, his voice a breathy moan, “Just put your damn dick in me.”

“Okay, love,” Minseok smiles, taking off his jeans and sitting up to get a condom, but Chanyeol stops him. Minseok raises a questioning brow to that. It’s always Chanyeol who insists on using a condom, or at least some kind of birth control. They just aren’t that ready for kids, Chanyeol always says.

“I’ll take the morning after… want you to come inside me,” Chanyeol says quietly, blushing as he looks away. Minseok doesn’t understand how the _hell_ Chanyeol manages to be so sexy even when he’s this shy, but he’s not complaining. “I’ve already prepped myself so _please_ _just fuck me_.”

Minseok admires the way Chanyeol’s asshole self lubricates before sliding into him, moaning as his omega clenches around him. “You’re so wet, babe. Been wanting this for long?” He teases, watching as Chanyeol’s hole continues to get wet with slick.

Bending over Chanyeol’s frame, Minseok leans down to lock lips with him, pouring all his love into the kiss, hoping Chanyeol can understand all the unsaid words he’s trying to convey through his actions.

Minseok has never really been vocal when it comes to emotions, and he knows Chanyeol is quite the opposite. “I love you,” He says softly against Chanyeol’s lips, a small smile playing on his own.

“I love you too,” Chanyeol answers, unable to keep the smile off his face, “But please move.”

“Whoops, sorry,” Minseok mutters, pulling out a little only to thrust back into Chanyeol. Chanyeol whimpers, gripping tightly onto his alpha’s biceps as he closes his eyes and lets his mouth hang open. Minseok rolls his hips, grunting as he fucks Chanyeol gently.

“Knot me,” Chanyeol begs minutes later, “I’m close. Come inside me.”

Minseok grits his teeth and goes faster, the sound of their skin slapping against each other echoing in the room along with Chanyeol’s moans. His knot is forming and he feels like a sex-deprived old man for coming so quickly. It’s catching on Chanyeol’s rim and he slows down, riding out his orgasm as he comes in his omega.

Breathing hard, he comes to a halt and brings his hand down to Chanyeol’s shaft, thumbing the slit as he strokes Chanyeol to completion. Chanyeol looks so pretty covered in come, but Minseok will never tell him that, lest he feels self-conscious about it. The more Minseok compliments him on certain habits or looks, the more aware and insecure Chanyeol gets.

He decides to stay quiet as the both of them catch their breath, Minseok turning his body so they’re spooning instead. He takes off his shirt and wipes Chanyeol down as best as he can with his knot still lodged in his omega’s ass, kissing down the nape of his neck as he does so.

“I love you,” He whispers against his skin for the second time that night. He doesn’t know what Chanyeol is hiding from him, but he needs Chanyeol to know that he’s gonna love him no matter what.

Chanyeol doesn’t say it back.

 

* * *

 

When his knot finally goes down almost two hours later, Minseok’s nearly forgotten the deal Chanyeol made with him. Chanyeol is tiptoeing out of the room as if nothing has happened, and Minseok chuckles a little despite his worry. “Come here, my love,” Minseok calls, and Chanyeol sighs audibly. Busted.

Chanyeol goes to him, crawling on the bed and snuggling under Minseok’s arm. “You made me a deal,” Minseok says, “And you have to hold up your end.” Chanyeol glances up at him, silent for a few moments before he reluctantly leaves Minseok’s warmth.

He sits on the floor, looking somewhat guilty. Then, he slowly drags something out from underneath their bed—piles and piles of clothings and accessories on the marble floor. “I was nesting,” his husband whispers to himself, loud enough for Minseok to hear as he twiddles his thumbs.

It’s an amusing sight—Chanyeol in the middle of a pile of clothes, wearing nothing but his oversized denim jacket with his limp dick hanging out while Minseok tries very hard to process what’s going on.

Chanyeol nesting can only mean two things: they’re expecting, or that his husband is stressed as fuck. Minseok suspects it’s both. He hastily crawls out of bed and onto the floor with Chanyeol, wrapping his arms around the distraught-looking omega. “Am I… going to be a- a dad? Oh my god, that's why you didn't want the condom. I'm going to be a dad, aren't I?”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer for the longest thirty seconds of Minseok’s life, but he finally nods once. Very stiffly. As if he isn’t too excited about the idea of having pups together. “I’m going to be a dad,” Minseok breathes, smiling giddily. “I’m going to be a _dad_. Wait; you don’t seem very happy about this. Also, nesting under the _bed_?”

“I had to do it somewhere you couldn’t find it, so I was just gathering items and keeping them under our bed for now,” Chanyeol explains quietly, cheeks heating up. “And I was afraid you wouldn’t be happy about it since we agreed not to have kids until we’ve properly settled down career-wise. I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Minseok replies soothingly, grinning at Chanyeol. “Things happen unexpectedly, and it’s okay. We’ll just have to make things work, you know? It’s not like we can’t afford it or anything.”

“But we aren’t ready!” Chanyeol nearly wails, and Minseok knows the tears are coming. He normally lets them flow freely, but a very pregnant Chanyeol and tears does not sound like a combination he's ready for right at this moment, considering that he literally _just_ found out that he's going to be a father.

“It’s okay,” he coos, “It’s okay. We can figure things out. No one is ever 100% ready to become a parent. Don’t worry so much, okay? It might affect the pup. Pups. Oh my god, I’m gonna be a father.”

“How far along are you?” Minseok asks, rubbing Chanyeol’s tummy. It must be recent, since Minseok couldn’t tell at all.

“LIke, two weeks,” Chanyeol sniffles, looking down at Minseok’s hand and placing his own over it. With his other hand, Minseok picks up an item from the unmade nest and smiles. Chanyeol even took his favourite black tie and expected him to be oblivious to it.

“I was wondering where this tie went to,” Minseok mutters, looking through the pile. “Do you want me to scent all these? Some of them have weak scents.”

“You’d do that?” Chanyeol asks, glancing hesitantly at him. Minseok stares back in disbelief.

“I’m your _mate_. Of course I would do that. If you’d let me,” he adds. Chanyeol nods slowly, taking the tie from Minseok’s hand. There are _so_ many articles, Minseok doesn’t know how he’s never noticed this earlier. His high school varsity jacket, his necklace, his winter gloves, even tickets from their first date at the movies—really, there are too many things to count, but the funny thing is that most of them belong to him and not Chanyeol.

“You’re cute,” Minseok blurts, suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to say it. Chanyeol smiles shyly at him, the tip of his ears reddening.

“Can we go take a shower? I feel icky,” Chanyeol asks, diverting the topic once again as he looks down at himself. “Even the jacket has stains.”

“Of course we can,” Minseok says warmly, standing up. He extends a hand to Chanyeol, beckoning him. His mind is still reeling from all the new information, but he’s more excited than anything. A family with his favourite person in the world. “Come on. We’ve got a nest to build after.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you liked it hated it whatever just say it!!! Jk don’t tell me if u hate it I’m insecure about my writing SIKE anyway also tell me if you have ideas for the next drabbles if you want xx


End file.
